<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Something Samdrayda by MetroidPrimeRibs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485887">Something Something Samdrayda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetroidPrimeRibs/pseuds/MetroidPrimeRibs'>MetroidPrimeRibs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metroid Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash February, Pansexual Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetroidPrimeRibs/pseuds/MetroidPrimeRibs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandrayda plans to have Samus take her on a date to a drive-in theater after a joint mission. Gandrayda had intended for them to make out and not actually pay attention to the movie, but she it doesn't quite go as planned.</p><p>I wanted to write just a bit of Samus/Gandrayda, and accidentally wrote over 2000 words. I didn't edit this, nor did I reread it once I finished typing. These two are idiots, but they love each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samus Aran/Gandrayda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Something Samdrayda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re kind of an idiot, you know that?”</p><p>“Yes well I’m your idiot.”</p><p>“I’ve no idea how that happened.”</p><p>Gandrayda shapeshifted into a copy of Samus, a version of her from years prior, “What was it you said to me again? <em> Don't tell me if you want me to buy you a drink. Just smile for yes, or do a backflip/somersault/counter-spin gymnastics combination for no. </em> Was that it?” The Samus doppelganger leaned heavily on the real Samus.</p><p>Samus rolled her eyes and scoffed before putting her arm around Gandrayda, “Well, you didn’t have to <em>actually</em> leave the bar with all the flips.”</p><p>“Mmm, perhaps. But you followed and once you realized I was waiting for you outside we had quite the night together.”</p><p>The light finally turned green and Samus eased onto the accelerator. The vast blanket of stars shimmered above them, through the dome that retained the city’s habitable environment. The small planet was home to a lively city where casinos and resorts were plentiful. Samus and Gandrayda were on a well earned rest after completing a joint mission tracking down the terrorist group that had released a cloud of self-replicating, protein-based nano-machines that were designed to kill everyone on the small planet.</p><p>“So are you going to tell me what you’ve got planned, or are we just driving around?” Samus drove with one hand on the steering yolk, as the other was occupied with stroking the shapeshifter’s side. She had returned to her default translucent pink/purple/blue form and tucked herself into the other hunter’s side. Samus wore a black leather jacket and boots, and a light grey tank top and acid washed jeans with the cuffs rolled up. Her typically unruly hair was styled, although Gandrayda couldn’t help twirling a finger through it, ruining their efforts to tame the mess.</p><p>“I’m giving you directions, remember, Sammy? Take the next left by the way.” Gandrayda didn’t wear clothes, why bother when you can shapeshift, but she did have a cute bandana tied around her head tucking back the, typically up-swept, hair-like crests that adorned her head. The two of them were in a rented hovercraft, styled to resemble a relic from Earth’s 20th century. In the place of modern seats and harnesses was one long “bench” seat that spanned from one door to the other, allowing Gandrayda to snuggle up against Samus’s rather toned form. Samus expertly wove the very slow rented vehicle through the light traffic of the city, while the light from the planet’s three moons glimmered off the metallic red tail fins of their ride.</p><p>“Remind me why we had to spend money on this vehicle rather than just taking one of our ships?”</p><p>This time Gandrayda rolled her eyes. She swatted Samus’s arm and reminded her, “<em>Because</em>, this is a convertible, not to mention it’s supposed to look like a classic Earth vehicle. It’s romantic. You’re human, but frankly you don’t know shit about humans or their customs.”</p><p>“Yeah well this thing is terribly unsafe. There’s no rollover protection, it’s slow, no roof to protect you from unwanted eyes. Just a pile of unsafe ideas really.” Samus muscled the vehicle around the next block, where the city began to give way to a more suburban area. “The steering response also sucks. I doubt even <em>I</em> could maneuver this thing precisely if I had to.”</p><p>“If you had to, you could just whip out the suit and take on anything short of a Pirate armada. Ok, see those big grey screens there? That’s our destination.”</p><p>There were four grey screens surrounding a small shack with vehicles parked in the infield. The screens had movies projected onto them, but there weren’t any speakers playing the sound of the movies. Their red convertible eased past the ticket booth, where Gandrayda had presented a credit stick to the insectoid manning the booth, before tucking it away into some hidden pocket on her … body? Maybe she just absorbed it like an amoeba? I dunno. Doesn’t matter. She directed Samus to park facing a screen that was playing a trailer for what appeared to be a romcom. A human woman sat in a coffee shop talking with a few other humanoids, though they each had large wings sprouting from their backs. There was another woman behind the counter of the coffee shop that was looking more and more upset, the more the first woman talked.</p><p>“So we’re here to see a movie? Why not just do an AR vid with one? You get all the sensation of the experience. This is just a picture. It doesn’t even look like there’s any sound.”</p><p>Gandrayda sighed. She untangled herself from Samus’s strong embrace and leaned over her, snagging the chrome box off the pole and resting it on the dashboard of their vehicle. “It’s because there’s something special about seeing a vintage movie like this, rather than using the AR visor to stimulate your brain. Just trust me alright? Besides, the point isn’t to see the movie,” Gandrayda curled herself up on Samus’s lap, one hand resting against her chest, and the other around her neck. “It’s about making out in the dark while you’re supposed to be watching the movie.” Samus’s eyebrows crept upwards as she finally understood what was going on.</p><p>“Oh. <em> I see. </em> My bad.” The blonde blushed and tucked her chin to her chest. A quick kiss was planted on her cheek from the mischievous hunter. “Well then what are we ‘seeing’ anyway? Or does it not matter?”</p><p>The shapeshifter cuddled against Samus even tighter, looking through half lidded eyes, “What do you think, Sammy?”</p><p> </p><p>The screen was full of oranges and yellows, as the conveyor belt slowly forced the heroes toward the flaming pit, despite running as fast as they could away from the end. A ragged purple bear finally threw his hand over the edge, having reached the top of the ladder where the emergency stop button lay.</p><p>“Quick! Push it!” The Sheriff shouted to him, “Push the button!” He and his companions couldn’t maintain their sprint for much longer, the end of the line only inches away. The bear looked down at the group, a western style Sheriff, a cowgirl, an Astronaut, and a few others. His eyes hardened.</p><p>“Where’s your kid now, Sheriff?” He turned with a salute and ran off, leaving the heroes to tumble down into the pit.</p><p>“MOTHERFUCKER! How could you do this to them!” Samus, the stoic, most feared, strongest single person in the galaxy was bawling her eyes out as she and Gandrayda held each other. “How could you do this!”</p><p>“I swear, I’m going to destroy every stuffed teddy bear I see for the rest of my life!” Gandrayda had removed her bandana and the two were sharing it to wipe away their tears.</p><p>On screen the heroes had begun to realize there was nothing they could do to escape the flaming pit they were slowly sliding toward. There just wasn’t a stable enough surface to facilitate any progress away from their doom.</p><p>“What do we do?” The cowgirl looked to the astronaut for ideas, he was just about the most resourceful member of the group, but his face held no hope. Looking around for a moment, he deflated a bit. Then, he reached for her hand and just held it tight. An apologetic look filled his eyes, as if he was saying sorry for all the experiences they wouldn’t be able to share.</p><p>Samus and Gandrayda looked away from the screen to meet each other’s gaze. Both of them had trails of tears and puffy eyes from the inevitability of the situation. They were reminded of their own experiences, their own brushes with a completely hopeless situation that, despite their immense skill and power, had no resolution except for their final curtains to close. Samus was reminded of the pain like a molten sun that had been poured in twin slashes across her torso, that had been dealt by an Omega Metroid on the BSL, only a year prior. Her suit had expended almost every last remaining watt of energy repairing the damage done to her body, and her body still bore the scars. Chozo technology was supposed to prevent the formation of large patches of scar tissue, but the gashes had been too wide and deep to simply weld together. Samus felt true fear at the time, as she had finally been close to settling down with her hoard of wealth and relatively new partner, when the mission to guard some scientists pinged her inbox.</p><p>Gandrayda could still feel the places where the PED had been grafted onto her skin. The Federation, in its lack of empathy, had decided that her coma counted as consent to graft their terrible excuse for technology into her body, and then send her off to complete the mission before she was allowed to regroup and check on her fellow hunters. Not knowing the danger of becoming a generator for phazon, her mind had been quickly overwhelmed by Dark Samus’s attacks and she worked for the Space Pirates, killing Federation soldiers and laughing about it. The last part of her that had tried to hold out against the dark hunter’s attacks had nearly been extinguished by the time Samus had arrived, and their fight had nearly killed her. It was only thanks to Samus's restraint from using any phazon based attacks, even during a Federation forced Hypermode, prevented Gandrayda’s death. The kiss Samus had given her after she was safe in the medbay of the <em> Hunter III </em> certainly didn't hurt though.</p><p>The two of them had been flirting for a while, but after Samus had been forced to put down Rundas and Ghor, she did everything in her power to save Gandrayda. Then they had gotten together for a couple months, before running into each other leaving notes for the other about why they had to end their relationship. Samus believed only death would come to anyone she was close to, and Gandrayda was afraid of letting anyone in. Her true self, a terrified orphan whose family had disowned her for her preferences, was hidden by a facade of casual flirtiness and overall smugness. She was afraid to let anyone in for fear of them shattering her fragile ego.</p><p>Suddenly the music coming through the tiny speaker swelled and transformed from one of horror and sorrow to one of hope and wonder! The orange light from the screen turned into blue light on the hunters tear stained faces. They turned to look at the screen only to find the heroes had been scooped up by a giant claw. A claw that was piloted by petite, green, three-eyed aliens. The heroes were deposited on safe ground and they hardly moved for a moment, too in shock to do anything but reflect on what they realized had been their last moments until fate intervened.</p><p>“This fucking movie, ‘Dray. I swear to the Protector, we’re never doing this again.” Samus squeezed her partner even tighter against her side, and the smaller, pinker hunter squeezed tighter too. They pulled apart just enough to comfortably reach the other’s mouth and held a kiss that said, ‘please, I’m not strong enough, I can’t ever lose you.’</p><p> </p><p>The movie ended and the other patrons had begun to leave the drive-in theater, but the two hunters were still locked in a tight embrace. Gandrayda had been right about the experience of a proper drive-in movie adding some nebulous quality that the AR vids couldn’t deliver. A few more minutes of intense holding later, Samus had finally been able to start the vehicle and get back to the house the two had bought a year ago to the day. Gandrayda had fallen asleep in Samus’s lap, latched onto her despite the drive, thus Samus gently lifted the smaller woman out of the car, and carried her into the house where she was gently deposited on her side of the bed. Samus shrugged off the jacket and slipped out of her pants, leaving only the tank top and panties covering her muscular form. She slipped into the bed and wrapped herself around her partner, deeply inhaling the faint traces of her unique, alien scent.</p><p>In the morning, the two would continue to lay in each other’s embrace and absorb the rays from the sun that made it past their blinds. The movie hadn’t turned out how either of them had expected, but they were more satisfied with the connection they had gotten, rather than the one they had planned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note added 2/18/21: I cleaned up some grammar errors and fixed some phrasing issues.</p><p>The movie that's playing when they arrive is a reference to a scene in my very good friend Eevee Nick's story, The Devil Went Down to Starbucks. </p><p>We were chatting and I might have to make a follow up in the near future where they go see another movie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>